List of Highest-Grossing Films in Margovya (History of Margovya)
Starting from the independence of the nation in 1923, films have been an essential part of Margovya's culture. The country is known for its relatively fast production of films compared to most countries yet generating quality movies that would not only gross higher than expected in its theatrical run, but would also collect as many awards as possible in international film festivals. List of highest-grossing films Since May 5, 2017, the highest-grossing film in Margovya is the 2017 film , which garnered a total income of almost 6.2 billion margots during its theatrical run, effectively dethroning the first two 377 kph films after its third installment, failed to top the all-time box office in 2016 due to negative audience reception. A lot of famous films like , 2018, The Life of the Party, Limelight, and The Carbombyan Job also made the list. However, some of the films that were highly acclaimed by critics, like (1998), The Roaring Twenties: The Remake (1997), Every Bit the Spaniard (1999), and What Happened in Kherson? (2011) did not gross as much as the top-grossing films in the theatrical run. Here is a list of the top fifty highest-grossing films in Margovya. List of highest-grossing films adjusted to inflation Due to the effect of inflation, or the constant devaluation of the current currency as compared to earlier values, the unadjusted list of highest-grossing films would likely favor newly-released films, whereas earlier films, despite earning high achievements during their theatrical release, would never appear on modern non-adjusted charts, or if they would, they would be placed on a rather lower rank. Because of this, some movie analysts adjusted the box office income of earlier films to the present Margovyan currency (for example, for every m4.50 ticket in 1933 will equate to m750 in 2018, or a m265 ticket in 2007 will equate to m375 in 2018), and compared them to modern films. Here is the list of the top twenty Margovyan films adjusted to inflation (rounded off to the nearest margot): Highest-grossing films by year This list contains all the films who grossed the highest during their release year. The list contains the highest-grossing films by year since the modern Margovyan film industry opened on 1931. Timeline of Highest-Grossing Films This table shows the timeline of the highest-grossing films in Margovya, showing the highest grossing film of all time during the year of their release until it got overthrown by another film who outsold the reigning one. Highest-Grossing Franchises and Film Series For over twenty-five years, the twenty-two-part film series Sex in Mind held the record for being the highest-grossing film franchise, or the sum of all the grosses of the different installments of a film franchise, setting the record at 5.9 billion margots by the release of its final installment on July 1981. That was until 2008, when the creators of the popular Mafiya series released Conquerors, the franchise's sixth film in the Mafiya: Chapter Two sub-franchise, and the eleventh film installment overall, setting the record at 6.1 billion margots by the film's theatrical run on September 2008, a record that the Genuine Comedy Saga has failed to claim at the release of their eleventh and final installment Team Virgin in 2000, a record that the Mafiya Series still holds to this day, with a total of fifteen films exhibited in the theaters since 1991, and a total of 9.1-billion-margot generated total income, and is still expecting a final film to be released in July 2014. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya)